Ethernet is the preferred protocol for many types of networks because it is flexible, decentralized, and scalable. Ethernet comprises a family of frame-based computer networking technologies for local area networks (LANs), and defines a number of wiring and signaling standards for the Physical Layer of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) networking model and a common addressing format and Media Access Control (MAC) at the Data Link Layer. Ethernet is flexible in that it allows variable-sized data frames to be transported across different types of mediums using various nodes each having different transmission speeds. Some Ethernet based networks may forward the data frames from one node to another node across the network along pre-configured or pre-established paths. In such cases, the nodes may create Ethernet-LAN (E-LAN) services, where traffic that corresponds to different services may be transported along different sub-networks, e.g. by different subsets of nodes. For example, the E-LAN services may comprise the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.1aq network services or Virtual Private LAN Services (VPLS).